


Left Unsaid

by Hi_Im_Elsa



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Im_Elsa/pseuds/Hi_Im_Elsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Elsa is about to confess her love for Anna, Anna tells Elsa something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, I decided to write an unrequited love story (or at least unrequited to Elsa). If you watch OUAT, you’ll know where this scene is from. If you say Mulan/Aurora, you’re right! Yay!
> 
> Anyways, all aboard the sadness train.

This was it.

I’m going to tell her.  _'I love you, Anna. More than a sister'_

I held a rose made out of ice, hidden behind my back as I tried to think happy thoughts.

There’s a huge possibility that Anna loves you the way you love her. More than just sisters. I hold her hand when possible and she doesn’t pull away. I kiss her in the cheek at night, I would see her rosy cheeks blush.

With Kristoff out of the picture for a month now, this is my chance. This is it.

I knocked on Anna’s door and opened it. I saw her smiling widely as she saw me come in. “Elsa!” Anna ran up to me and hugged me. I kept one hand behind my back, holding the ice rose. “What are you doing here? You’re usually in your study at this time”

"Just gathering my courage" I smiled widely.

"Courage?" Anna asked, linking her arm with my free arm, we closed the door and slowly walked around the halls.

I looked down at Anna’s huge smile, she couldn’t stop giggling for no known reason so far. I tried to look into her eyes but her eyes were plastered, wandering around.

"Why are you so… happy?" I asked, "I mean… happier than usual" I faced her. With the rose behind my back, I started twirling it around because I was so nervous.

"I know I should let you say your news first but Kristoff just came over and asked for me again. We’re back together, Elsa"

"Oh…" My smiled dropped but I put on a fake smile on to not be obvious, "That’s great" I said in a whisper, tightening my fist on the rose.

"Another thing… Look, Elsa, I know you’re my older sister and I hope that you let me make my own decisions this time… Kristoff asked me to marry him. We’ve been dating for a year now, Elsa. We just had a break cause we argued about something stupid. You know Kristoff, he’s a nice guy"

"Yeah… yeah" I just said avoiding eye contact now. I let the ice rose disperse into tiny water particles and let it go.

"Are you okay?"

"I—uhm—I just wished he came to me first" I lied. I never want him to come to me asking for Anna’s hand in marriage. But Anna had said yes, she loves him. I can see the love in their eyes.

"He said he was scared you would say no"

I didn’t speak. I just looked away. Hiding the pain in my eyes.

A few more moments passed by in an awkward silence. “You were going to tell me something?”

"Oh—uhm—yes. I—was gonna—I" I stuttered not knowing what to say. Telling her the truth was simply useless now that I know she’ll never reciprocate the feelings. She’ll never see me anything above an older sister.

I took a deep breath, “I was wondering if you’d watch over Arendelle for a few weeks. I’m heading to London for a few weeks”

"When are you leaving?"

"In a few days"

"Why so sudden?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I have to tell the crew to sail to London in a few days. There wasn’t really anything to do in London. Maybe I could just relax. Get things off my head for once.

"I should go, I still have unfinished paperwork" I started walking away from Anna.

"Elsa…" I turned around upon hearing my name, "Are you sure that’s what you were going to say?"

I just nodded and continued walking.

* * *

[[[Tumblr](asdfghjkl-frozen.tumblr.com)]]


End file.
